


Rüzgarın Olsam?

by globbels



Series: Rüzgar İkizleri [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastik, Gen, ikiz, lunapark - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globbels/pseuds/globbels
Summary: "Rüzgar bile dokunmasa sana? Dokunan rüzgarın ben olsam?"Sirius Faye, Felicia O'akley'i lunaparka götürse o gün neler olur?Rüzgarın Çocukları / İstekler-1





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rüzgarın Çocukları '10. Bölüm Özel İstekleri' üzerine yazılmış bir oneshot.  
> TFF'den felixfelicis: "İstek kısmına gelirsek *hunharca abanıyorum bur'da telefona, dudaklarımı içine doğru kıvırıp gözlerimi belertiyorum.* Ehehehe, ben Sirius'la kendime özel bölüm istiyorum, ehehehehe. Olur mu ehehehehe. Olur demi, ehehehehe. Olur ya. Eheheheh. Neden olmasın, ehehehhee. Ben de seni seviyorum, ehehehehe. Sirius'a öpücükler, ehehehhee. Breeze kız seni de öptüm, ehehehhee. Sana da kocaaamaaan sevgiler Globby'mm. Ehehehehe. :*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:"  
> Görev tamamlandı sevgili Fel'im ;)

   Ayağımı bir kez daha yere sürtüp kaykayımın hızını artırmıştım. Soğuk güz rüzgarı, yüzüme hızla çarpmaktan çok yanaklarımı okşuyordu. Kazandığım hızın verdiği bu hissi seviyordum, rüzgar adeta kucağında sarmalıyordu beni. Gülümseyerek rüzgarı arkama alıp daha da hızlandım, bir anda kaykayın arkasına ağırlığımı verip ucunu kaldırdım ve kaldırıma çıkıp hızımı kesmeden Fel’in evine doğru sürmeye devam ettim. Bugün için anlaşmıştık, onu evinden aldıktan sonra şehrin en büyük lunaparkına götürecektim. Açılışının yirmi beşinci yıldönümüydü ve bunun şerefine bu hafta sonu büyük bir panayır kurulmuştu lunaparkta.

   Ara sokakları geçip mavi badanalı, iki katlı evi gördüğümde rüzgarı yavaşlatıp durdum. Kaykayımdan inip ucuna basarak kaldırdıktan sonra kolumun altına alıp evin önüne doğru yürümeye başladım. Zili çalmama gerek bile kalmadan açılmıştı kapı. Gülümseyerek, boynuma atlayan Felicia’ya sarıldım boştaki kolumla.

“Hey, ben de seni özledim! Ama nefes alamıyorum, hani biraz...”

“Ah, affedersin! Seni gördüğüme çok sevindim sadece. Gelsene içeriye!”

   Yavaş yavaş kızaran yanaklarıyla gülümseyerek bakıyordu bana, heyecanı gökyüzünü içine hapsetmiş gibi duran mavi gözlerinden okunuyordu. İçeri girdikten sonra kaykayımı portmantonun kenarına dayayıp salona geçtim. Fel’in en sevdiği mor berjere otururken gözüm kolçaktaki yarı açık kitaba takıldı.

“Isla ve Mutlu Son, demek… Sonunda başladın ha?”

   Yere düşen ayracı alıp kitabın arasına sıkıştırdım, Fel’i beklerken.

“Evet! Çok güzel gidiyordu ama önemli işlerim olunca bırakmak zorunda kaldım.”

   Hardal rengi, tepesinde sevimli, kocaman ponponu olan beresini kaküllerini bozmadan takmaya çalışıyordu yanıma gelirken. Işıl ışıl bakan gözlerine nazımın geçtiğini bildiğim gülümsememle karşılık verdim.

“Perdenin ardından yolumu gözlemek gibi mi?”

“Eh, sayılır… Hey, biliyor musun? Josh da resim çiziyormuş, üstelik çizgi roman yapıyor! Çok eğlenceli gelmiyor mu kulağa?”

“Josh? Kitaptaki Josh mı, şu ballandıra ballandıra anlattığın?”

“Evet! Resmen yetenek fışkırmıyor mu, sence de?”

“Yani… Ona bakılırsa ben de seni çiziyorum ve emin ol kulağa geldiğinden çok daha eğlenceli, seni Flamenko yaparken çizdiğimi biliyor muydun?”

   Bir anlık kıskançlıkla ağzımdan dökülen sözleri idrak edememiştim. Bir dakika, ne demiştim ben?

   Gözlerim kocaman açılırken elimdeki kitabı kızaran suratıma doğru kaldırıp yüzümü gizledim arkasını okuyormuş gibi yaparak. Bunu Felicia’ya nasıl söyleyebilmiştim? Of, tam bir salaktım! Kim bilir ne düşünüyordu?

   Cesaretimi toplayıp kitabı indirdim yavaşça, Fel’e bakmak için. Onu bana haylazca bir sırıtışla bakarken bulmayı beklemiyordum.

“Demek Flamenko? Kırmızı yakışıyor mu bana bari?”

   Kahkahayı bastığında rahatlayarak gülümsedim ona ben de.

“Aslında siyah daha asil duruyor sende, gözlerin gece parlayan bir yıldızmış gibi çıkıyor ortaya.”

   Ah, artık susmam lazımdı! Çünkü kızarma sırası Felicia’daydı. Boğazımı temizleyip kalktım ayağa, kitabı berjere bırakıp kapıya doğru yürüdüm telaşla.

“Hazırsan çıkalım mı?

dedim, Fel daha fazla kızarmadan. Bu haliyle çok sevimliydi ama onu utandırmak istemiyordum.

   Kaykayıma uzanıp aldığımda kolumda hafif bir baskı hissettim.

“Yürüsek olmaz mı?”

   Geri doğrulup Fel’e döndüm, yavru kedi gibi bakıyordu. Kıkırdayarak başımla onayladım onu, park o kadar da uzak sayılmazdı.

“Olur, neden olmasın?”

   Önden dışarı çıkıp Felicia için açık tuttum kapıyı. Gülümseyerek dışarı çıkıp kapıyı kilitledi arkasından. Kolumu omzuna atıp onu kendime çektiğimde statik elektriğin Fel’in vücudundan çatırdayarak yayıldığını hissettim. Tüylerim diken diken olmuştu ama ona sarılmayı bırakmadım, acı vermiyordu. Şöminede çatırdayarak dans eden alev gibi içimi ısıtmıştı bu kıvılcım.

   Kolum omzunda yürümeye devam ederken o kadar saçma konulardan konuşup gülüyorduk ki bir süre sonra konuların arasındaki bağlantıyı sorgulamayı bırakmıştım. Fel’le havadan sudan konuşmak bayağı eğlenceliydi, çok önemli bir şey anlatıyor gibi heyecanlanıyordu. O böylesine heyecanlıyken sıkılmak imkansızdı.

   Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra varmıştık lunaparka. Mahşer yeri gibi bir kalabalık vardı. İnsanlar hız trenlerinde, gondollarda eğleniyorlardı. Panayırdaki kırmızı-beyaz tenteli oyun stantlarının önü ise ödülü kazanmak isteyen çocuklarla doluydu.

“İnsanlara bak, ne kadar da kalabalık burası… Hadi Sirius, dönme dolaba binelim mi?”

   Heyecanla kolumu çekiştiren Fel’e baktım. Beni dönme dolaba doğru sürüklüyordu.

“Bu kadar çabuk mu? Panayırda gezmek istersin sanmıştım.”

   Dönme dolaba binmek isteyebileceği nedense aklımın ucundan dahi geçmemişti. Dolabın tepesinde olduğumu düşününce içimde taklalar attı midem. Hayal etmesi bile korkunç olan bu durum karşısında kalbim de alıp gitmişti başını. Korkumla hızlanan soğuk güz rüzgarı Fel’in suratına çarptığında titrediğini gördüm. Bedenimi kaplayan suçluluk duygusuyla hemen kendimi toparlayıp rüzgarı yakaladım ve kontrol altına aldım. Rüzgarın ona dokunmasına izin veremezdim, Fel anlamamalıydı bir terslik olduğunu.

   Fel, dediklerim karşısında hüsranla bana dönerken dudaklarını büzmüştü. Neden bu kadar sevimli olmak zorundaydı ki?

“Panayırı da gezmek istiyorum ama dönme dolap bu Sirius! Gökyüzünü kucaklayabiliyorsun tepedeyken, rüzgarı hissedebiliyorsun.”

   Çocuk masumiyetinde sarf ettiği bu sözlere yalnızca gülümsedim.

“Rüzgarı her an hissedebilen birine söylüyorsun bunu, farkında mısın?”

dedim, tek kaşımı kaldırarak. Rüzgar bendim, benim içimdeydi. Onu hissedebilmem için yerden yükselmeme gerek yoktu.

   Felicia gözlerini kısarak meydan okumuştu bana.

“Yoksa korkuyor musun Sirius?”

“Ben hiçbir şeyden korkmam. Sadece… Neden daha eğlenceli bir şeyler yapmıyoruz?”

   Yalandı, yükseklikten ölesiye korkuyordum. Beden eğitimi dersinde bile tırmanma duvarına tırmanırken yarısından sonra midem bulanıyordu. Dönme dolapta neler olabileceğini düşünemiyordum bile. Belki Fel’in üstüne kusardım ve o da beni dolaptan aşağıya atardı. Kararsızlıkla kaşlarımı çatarken Felicia'nın kararını değiştirip panayıra doğru yürümeye başladığını gördüm.

“Daha sonra da binebiliriz Sirius, anlaşılan şu anda biraz kararsızsın.”

   Rahatlayarak peşinden gitmeye başlamıştım ki arkasını dönüp haince bir sırıtışla baktı yüzüme.

“Ama eve dönmeden önce mutlaka bineceğiz.”

   Kıkırdayarak önüne dönüp ilerlemeye devam ettiğinde yutkundum. Bu kız beni kalpten götürecekti bugün, emindim. İç çekerek gittim peşinden. Acaba o aklından başka neler geçiyordu, mezarımın başında Flamenko yapmak falan mı? Aslında… Görebilsem, bu eğlenceli bile olurdu.

   Aklımda canlanan sahneye gülümseyip iki adım ötemdeki Fel’e baktım. Başındaki hardal sarısı beresini iyice çekiştirmişti üşümüş gibi, halbuki rüzgarın ona dokunmasına da izin vermiyordum. Isıtmak için yavaşça omzundan yakalayıp kendime çektim Fel’i. Ona sarıldığımda bıyık altından çaktığı gülümsemeyi fark etmiştim.  _Vay, oyuncu seni!_  Ama ben biliyordum yapacağımı, ona sarılmaya devam edip pamuk şeker arabasının yanından geçecek şekilde yürüttüm onu.

   Sarının ve beyazın tonlarının olduğu pamuk şekerleri gördüğünde gözleri büyümüştü, hevesle dönüp yüzüme baktı.

“Pamuk şeker alalım mı, Sirius? Lütfen!”

   Çizmeli Kedi gibi bakıyordu resmen, gülümseyip onay verdim bakışlarına.

“Hangisini istersin? Şampanya köpüğü mü, limonküfü mü yoksa ekru renginde olan mı?”

   Gözlerini kocaman açmış, bunu sorduğuma inanamıyormuş gibi bakmıştı bana. Gülümsemem daha da yayılmıştı yüzüme.

“Aslında… Sadece pamuk şeker istiyordum…”

   Kahkahamı tutma gereği bile duymamıştım, biliyordum siniri bozulmuştu ama cidden çok tatlı bakıyordu. Gözümdeki yaşları silip ekru rengindeki pamuk şekerlerden iki tane alıp parasını ödedim. Birini Fel’e uzatırken yüzüme bakmıyordu, elimden alıp teşekkür edercesine mırıldandı sadece. Bir pişmanlık kapladı içimi, yapmasa mıydım acaba? Hava biraz bulutlandığında başımı havaya kaldırıp kaşlarımı çattım. Hiç sırası değildi yağmur yağdırmanın, bulutları biraz dağıtıp Fel’e sarıldım tekrardan.

   Bana aldırmayıp yürümeye devam ederken küçük çocuk gibi bakıyordu pamuk şekere. Ardından dudaklarını aralayıp kafasını resmen elindeki bulutumsu şeye gömdü.

“Neden bu kadar sevimlisin?”

“Efendim?”

   Sesli mi düşünmüştüm?

“Hiç… Şuraya gitmek ister misin, dedim sadece.”

   Omzundaki elimin işaret parmağıyla şişe devirme standını gösterdim. Üç şişeyi deviren oldukça sevimli bir pelüş ayıcık kazanıyordu ancak imkansız gibiydi. Standa giden çoğu çocuk hüsranla ayrılıyordu oradan.

   Fel, ayıcıkları görünce hızla başını salladı, ayakları daha da hızlandı. Unutmuş gibiydi bana olan kızgınlığını ya da unutmak için bahane arıyordu. Neden olmasın?

   Standa vardığımızda oyunu oynayan kişileri izlemeye koyuldum, anlamaya çalışıyordum mantığını. Oyun nasıl bu kadar zordu da kimse kazanamıyordu? Biraz daha izledikten sonra anlamıştım sebebini. Stanttaki adam şişeleri, devrildiğinde birbirine belki de milyonda bir çarpacak şekilde yerleştirmişti ve tek bir atış hakkımız vardı. Her defasında bir ya da iki şişe ayakta kalıyordu. Sonuç, tabii ki de hüsrandı ama Fel’in gözlerindeki ışıltıyı görmüştüm bir kere. Öyle ya da böyle kazanacaktım onu.

   Son çocuk da annesiyle birlikte hüsranla ayrılırken adama yaklaşıp cebimdeki bozuklukları uzattım.

“Sadece bir şansın var delikanlı.”

   Adam pis bir şekilde sırıtırken aynı sırıtışla karşılık verdim ona.

“Biliyorum.”

   Adamın elinden beysbol topunu alıp biraz geri çekildim, kolumdaki gücü ayarlayıp hızla savurdum topu ancak sadece iki tanesi devrilmişti. Adam kıkırdarken yazık olduğuyla alakalı bir şeyler geveliyordu. Fel’in suratına bakmamıştım bile, yaşadığı hayal kırıklığını tahmin edebiliyordum. Elimi cebime daldırıp birkaç bozukluk daha uzattım adama, bir yandan da nasıl devirebileceğimle ilgili plan yapıyordum. Hayır, bu cepten bir daha bozukluk çıkmayacaktı bu stantta. Bu yüzden hızlıca karar vermiştim, hile yapacaktım ama haklı sebeplerim vardı! Birilerinin bu adamın yüzündeki o pis sırıtışı silmesi gerekiyordu.

   Beysbol topunu alıp tekrar geri çekildim, adam emin görünüyordu deviremeyeceğimden. Gülümsemem suratıma iyice yayılırken rüzgarı hissedip avucuma topladım ve topu tekrar hızla savurdum. İkisi devrilmiş biri de sallanıyordu şişelerin. Parmağımı çeneme vuruyormuş gibi yapıp rüzgarla o şişeyi de devirdiğimde Fel’in attığı sevinç çığlığı o an her şeye değerdi. Adam nasıl yaptığımı anlamamış bir şekilde bana döndü.

“Bunu nasıl yaptın?”

“Biraz güç, biraz da şans…”

dedim, halimden memnun bir şekilde. Ardından Fel’e dönmek için hamle yaptığımda dönememiştim bile. Birden sırtıma binen ağırlıkla gülerek biraz öne eğilip başımı geriye çevirdim.

“Sen var ya sen! Muhteşemsin Sirius!”

“Hadi, seç istediğini.”

   Fel sırtımdan inip heyecanla stanttaki ayıcıklara baktı, hangisini seçeceğini bilemiyormuş gibiydi. En sonunda köşede sıkışmış, küçük ve kahverengi olan sevimli pelüş ayıcığı gördüğünde gözleri büyüdü. Heyecanla onu işaret etmeye başladı.

“Bunu istiyorum!”

   Adam isteksizce uzanıp ayıcığı Fel’e uzattı.

“Tebrik ederim delikanlı, şanslı günündeymişsin.”

“Haklısın, bugün kesinlikle şanslı günümdeyim.”

“Ah, Sirius! Bu yumuşacık!”

   Fel’e döndüğümde ayıcığı boğacakmış gibi sımsıkı sarılıyordu. Bu kadar mutlu olacağını bilseydim ilk denememde kazanırdım o oyuncağı! Başımı sallayarak yanına gidip kolumu yine omzuna attım. Ona her dokunduğumda ondan yayılan statik elektriği hissetmek hoşuma gidiyordu.

“Ee? Nerden devam ediyoruz? Başka kazanmak istediğin oyuncak var mı?”

dedim gülerek. Başını arkaya çevirip kaş göz işaretleriyle bir yeri işaret etmeye çalışıyordu bana. Onu bu kadar heyecanlandıran şeyin ne olduğuna baktığımda devasa dönme dolapla göz göze geldim.  _Ah, hadi ama!_

“Ona binmeden rahat etmeyeceksin, değil mi?” 

“Hayır, etmeyeceğim.”

   Belli olmuştu, kaçamayacaktım. Gerekirse sürükleyecekti beni oraya bacağımdan tutup. Acaba onu tek bindirsem ne kadar kızardı bana?

   Beynimde çakan şimşekler havayı da vurmuş, gökyüzü bulanmıştı iyice. Birden gök gürleyince etrafımızdaki insanlar korkuyla havaya bakarken Fel'se direkt bana baktı. Masum olduğumu göstermek istercesine ellerimi havaya kaldırdım.

“Ben bir şey yapmadım.”

   Pek ikna olmuşa benzemiyordu ama yine de elimi yakalayıp sürükledi beni peşinden dönme dolaba doğru koşarken. Bu kız beni kesinlikle öldürecekti bugün, adım gibi biliyordum bunu artık.

   Elimden geldiğince bulutları dağıtmaya çalışıyordum ama nafileydi. Önce içimdeki bu fırtınayı dindirmeliydim. Derin bir nefes alıp kendime gelmeye çalıştım. Saçma sapan bir korku yüzünden yüzlerce kişinin hafta sonunu mahvetmeme gerek yoktu. Hem altı üstü birkaç metre yukarıda olacaktım, korkmama da gerek yoktu.  _Öyle değil mi?_

   Kendimi avutmaya çalışırken çoktan dönme dolaba binmek için bekleyen insan kuyruğuna girmiştik bile. Kafamı kaldırıp yukarı baktım, bu dönme dolap kaç metreydi acaba?  _On beş, yirmi? Belki de elli, yüz falan..._

“Abartma Sirius...”

“Yine kendi kendine ne konuşuyorsun sen? Neyi abartmışsın?”

“Kuyrukta kaç saat bekleriz diye düşünüyordum da ona dedim, abartma, diye bebeğim.”

   Ona yalan söylemekten vazgeçmeliydim ama bilmesini de istemiyordum işte, utanıyordum. Dalga geçmeyeceğini biliyordum ama yine de çekiniyordum sebepsizce. İçimi çektim.  _Kendine gel Sirius!_

   Başımı iki yana yavaşça sallayıp nefesimi verirken son kez başımı kaldırıp bu sefer göğe baktım. Bulutları biraz daha dağıtıp tekrar ortaya çıkmasını sağladım güneşin.

   Sıra bize geldiğinde iki tane bilet alıp dolabın koltuklarına yerleştik. Kalbim boğazımda atarken bir yandan yere ya da yukarıya bakmamaya diğer yandan havayı kontrolüm altında tutmaya çalışıyordum. Dolap çalışmaya başladığında farkında olmadan sıktığım yumruklarımı gevşettim yavaşça zira aptal gibi görünmek istemiyordum Fel’in karşısında.

   Dönüp Fel’e bakmak isterken bir anlık gafletle aşağıya bakmıştım, midem alt üst olmuştu. Yüzümü ekşitmemeye çalışarak sırtımı boşluğa dönüp Felicia’ya baktım bu sefer. Beni izlediğini o an fark ettim, hem de zevkle izliyordu her hareketimi. Öpülesi dudakları kıvrılmıştı çapkın bir gülümsemeyle. Gözlerimi çekemiyordum o dudaklardan. Sonra yavaşça yutkunduğunu gördüm, kurumaya başlayan dudaklarını ıslatıp aralamıştı onları. Öpsem kızar mıydı o iki dudağı? _Ufacık, masum bir öpücük sadece? Ah, boş versene düşünmeyi!_

   Elimle destek alıp ona biraz daha yaklaştım ve dudaklarımı bastırdım onunkilere. Hayal ettiğimden de yumuşacıktı o dudakları. Önce donup kalmış, ardından aralanıp hareket etmeye başlamıştı o dudakları benimkilerle birlikte.  _Masum bir öpücük, öyle mi?_

   Elleri enseme gidip beni daha da yaklaştırdı kendine, ben de ellerimi tuttuğum korkuluktan çekip beline yerleştirdim Fel’in, daha da yaklaştım. Aramızda milim mesafe kalmamıştı, nefes almayı bile unutmuştuk. Nefes nefese alnımı alnına dayadım çekilip, gözlerine baktım. Gök mavisine dönen gözleri ışıl ışıldı, saf enerji dolaşıyordu sanki.

“Şimşek çakıyor gözlerinde, Sirius...”

“Seninkilerde de öyle...”

   Sağ elimi kaldırıp yanağına dokundum, hala nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Gülümsedim ona titrek bir nefes verirken.

“Rüzgar bile dokunmasa sana, dokunan rüzgarın ben olsam?”

    _Bunu yapmış mıydım, onu gerçekten de öpmüş müydüm?_

   Dudakları kıvrılırken bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini kapadı. Vücudundan bir kıvılcım firar edip gökyüzüne doğru yol alırken çakan şimşekle kesişti yolları. İkisi bir olup büyük bir gürültü çıkardılar. Nefesi kesilmiş bir şekilde gökyüzüne, iki enerjinin birleştiği yere, bakıyordu. Sonra bana baktı tekrardan.

“Benim rüzgarım sensin zaten, Sirius...”

   Son kelimelerinde gözlerini kaçırmıştı benden, kızarıyordu. Usulca yerine döndü geri. Kötü bir şey mi yapmıştım? Ama... Hoşuna gitti sanmıştım...

   Ben de geri kendi tarafıma dönüp aşağıya baktım, inmemize az kalmıştı.  
Yüzümün yandığını hissediyordum. Ama kötü bir şey yapmamıştım ben, öyle değil miydi? Neden böyle davranıyordu şimdi?

   Sıra bize gelip de korkuluklar açıldığında aşağıya indik. Felicia hala bana bakmıyordu ilerlerken, bir de susma yemini etmişti sanki. Çaktırmadan yüzüne bakıp anlamaya çalışıyordum hissettiklerini. Bir anlığına bir gülümseme görür gibi oldum benimkinden farksız olan kırmızı suratında, rahatladım birden.   
   Panayırda biraz daha gezdikten sonra çok geç olmadan evine götürdüm geri Fel’i. Kapıyı açıp da içeri girerken dışarıda bekledim onu. Kaykayımı getirecekti bana. Evden elimde kaykayıyla çıktığında gördüğüm gülümsemesi bugün yaşadığım her şeye değerdi. Uzun bir süre boyunca unutamayacaktım. Ama o, günü kalbime kazıyacak olan cümlelerini söyledi kaykayımı bana uzatırken.

“Sana ne kadar teşekkür etsem az, Sirius. Seni seviyorum, seni gerçekten de çok seviyorum...”

 

*BONUS*

   Felicia O’akley

   Dönme dolaba bindiğimizden beri Sirius'u izliyordum. Neler hissettiğini anlamaya çalışıyordum çünkü suratı o kadar çok şekilden şekle, renkten renge giriyordu ki bir terslik olduğunu anlamak için zeki olmaya gerek yoktu, beden dili zaten haykırıyordu rahatsız olduğunu.

   Oturduğu yerde kıpırdanıp kafasını kaldırdığında aşağıya baktı bir anlığına. Elleri önümüzdeki korkuluğu sahiplenirken yüzü ekşidi midesi bulanmış gibi.   _Ah, benim küçük cesur bebeğim yükseklikten mi korkuyormuş?_  
   Dudaklarım yana doğru kıvrılırken anladım neden, dönme dolaba binelim,  dediğimde tereddüt ettiğini. Bir de bana artistlik yapmıştı, ben hiçbir şeyden korkmam, diye.  _Tabii canım, ben de kraliyet ailesinin bir sonraki varisiydim._

   Gülümsemem iyice yayılırken suratıma, Sirius sırtını boşluğa verecek şekilde bana döndü korkuluğu bırakmadan. Bana şaşkın şaşkın bakıyordu, bütün korkularını unutmuş gibiydi. Bana neden öyle bakıyordu?

   Yutkundum yavaşça o bakışların ağırlığıyla. Gökyüzünden bir parça olan gözleri hareketlerimi izliyordu. Dudaklarımın kuruduğunu hissetmiştim, yalayarak ıslattım onları. Sirius hala beni izliyordu, o kadar yoğun bakıyordu ki o bakışların altında eziliyordum.

   Gözlerinden bir bulutun geçtiğini gördüğümde elinin birini korkuluktan çekip destek alarak iyice yaklaştı bana. Kalbim boğazımda atarken dudaklarımda yumuşak bir baskı hissettim.  _Beni öpüyor muydu?_

   Ne yapacağımı bilemiyordum, kalakalmıştım. Uzun sürmedi ama bu donup kalma. Vücudum beynimden önce başlamıştı çalışmaya. Dudaklarımı aralayıp izin verdim onları sahiplenmesine. Birbiriyle bir uyum içinde adeta dans ediyordu dudaklarımız.

   Duyularım çığırından çıkmış, her tarafım rüzgarla sarmalanmıştı sanki. Dudaklarının tadı yazın esen meltem gibiydi, dokunuşuysa fırtına gibi... Toprak ve baharat kokan parfümüyle karışmıştı şu anda ondan yayılan yağmur kokusu, huzur veriyordu.

   Daha fazlasını istedim o an, sadece benim olsun istedim. Ellerim ensesine giderken daha da çektim onu kendime, o da diğer elini de korkuluktan çekip sarıldı belime. Vücutlarımız birbirine yapışmıştı iyice, içimdeki elektriği kontrol edemez olmuştum bu hareketiyle. Vücudumdan yayılan statik elektrikle tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu hissettim elimin altında ama o umursamıyormuş gibiydi.

   Nefes nefese geri çekildi Sirius, nefes bile almamıştık. Alnını alnıma dayarken derin bir nefes aldım, ciğerlerim yanıyordu havasızlıktan. Gözlerimi açıp onunkilere baktığımda şimşekleri gördüm o gözlerde. O kadar büyüleyiciydi ki tekrar nefes almayı unutmuştum.

“Şimşek çakıyor gözlerinde, Sirius...”

“Seninkilerde de öyle...”

   Sağ elini kaldırıp yanağıma dokuduğunda titrek bir nefes verip hayranı olduğum gülümsemeyi bahşetmişti bana.

“Rüzgar bile dokunmasa sana, dokunan rüzgarın ben olsam?”

   Söylediği sözler öylesine muhteşemdi ki aklımı başımdan alıp gitmişti, ağzımı açsam mahvederdim bu anı. Gülümseyip kapattım yavaşça gözlerimi, tadı hala dudaklarımdaydı rüzgarımın. Anın keyfini çıkarırken içimden bir şeyler koptuğunu hissettim ama bu öyle bir şeydi ki kaybetmekten çok özgür kalmış gibi hissettiriyordu. Gözlerimi açtığımda çakan şimşeği gördüm, aşağıdan yükselen bir akımla birleşiyordu. Müthiş bir gürültü koptu birbirlerine dokundukları anda. Nefesimi tuttum, düşünemiyordum bile. Gözlerim tekrar Sirius'unkilerle buluştu, cevap verememiştim sorusuna.

“Benim rüzgarım sensin zaten, Sirius...”

   Bakamamıştım gözlerine bunları söylerken. Utanmış olamazdım, öyle değil mi? Belki de gözlerindeki parıltıydı beni şu anda kızartan. Yavaşça yerime çekildim geri. Ona neden bakamıyordum?

  Göz ucuyla Sirius'un kendi tarafına geçtiğini gördüm, artık parmaklıkları tutmuyordu.  _Eh, en azından korkunu yenmişsin rüzgarım..._

Dönme dolap yavaş yavaş durmaya, insanlar inmeye başlamıştı. Sıra bize geldiğinde aşağıya indik. Hala o çok sevdiğim gözlerine bakamadığım için kızıyordum kendime. Neden bakamıyordum ki o gök parçalarına?

 

   Kendi kendime söverken göz ucuyla baktım Sirius'a. Yanımda usul usul yürüyordu kıpkırmızı suratıyla, dokunmak istiyor da dokunamıyor gibi bir hali vardı. Gülümsedim bu haline, her türlü sevimli olmayı başarıyordu bu çocuk. Ben gülümsedikten sonra derin bir nefes verdiğini duydum Sirius'un, rahatlamış gibiydi. Uzanıp elimi tuttuğundaysa...  _Ah, boş versene..._

 


End file.
